Behind the Mirror
by Hopelesslielost
Summary: Remus Lupin is upset, Sirius Black will fix that. SBRL


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

**Rating**: T for cursing…I'm a potty mouth.

**Warning**: Slash, and I could seriously care less what you think about that.

SBRL cuz its happy…Hope you like it.

_Behind the Mirror_

Remus watched Sirius reach through the silvery pane of glass, his hand disappearing in its own reflection for a moment before the door that was only pretending to be a mirror swung open. Sirius made a wide sweeping gesture, allowing Moody to enter first. The end of short hall was draped with heavy velvet curtains that lead into the room beyond. The "secret" room was dominated by a king sized bed, draped with sheer curtains of reds and browns. At the foot of the bed a long table held a bottle of champagne, boxes of truffles, and a bowl of plump red strawberries as it always did. It looked as though the room were meant to be the honey moon suit in six star hotels.

Remus darted to the bed flopping down onto the luxurious blankets strewn neatly across the mattress. The werewolf rolled onto his stomach reaching over the foot of the bed to pluck a truffle from the table before rolling on to his back again as he kicked of shoes and socks. Sirius approached the bed sitting against the head board he watched his friend examine the chandelier that hung above them. Popping the truffle in his mouth he stood up on the soft mattress to get a better look at the chandelier. It was made of some black metal small slivers of crystal sent flecks of glittering light around the room. Remus gently touched a twist of elegant melted wax that never seemed to drip onto the bed.

"How do you think that works?" Remus asked out loud, glancing down at Sirius "Some sort of charm I'd assume…" he said before Sirius could reply, not that he had been planning on it. Remus continued his examination of the fixture and Sirius could watch the other run through a list of the charms he knew in his head. He sat and reached for another chocolate.

"I honestly have no idea." Sirius said after a moment "Never thought about it much." Remus shot him a disbelieving look.

"With the time you spend in here?" Sirius laughed "No ones ever asked?" that had Sirius going for a while.

"Well were normally a bit distracted, aren't we?" Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius used this room for his various escapades, for some reason no one else could manage to get their hand through the glass of the mirror. Still plenty of people had been paraded through the room, it might as well have been a classroom, well for a class you only ever attended once. With the exception of Remus no one got a second invitation beyond the mirror. The two ended up in the room most Friday nights, while James was out with Lily and Peter with Megan. Sirius went through flings to fast for regular Friday night dates and Remus didn't want to start a relationship, it might work here but once they were released into the real world it would be impractical, he'd have to bring up his condition at some point and he doubted he could handle the disgust. So the two friends spent Friday nights lying around pigging out on chocolate and strawberries instead.

Sirius stood and poured himself some champagne before collapsing onto the overstuffed loveseat beside the bed. He kicked his feet up onto the heavy wooden frame of the bed and sipped from his glass watching the other boy. Remus was draped gracefully across the mattress one arm arched on the blankets above his head the other across his stomach one leg bent slightly at the knee sticking into the air the other just barely falling off the edge of the bed. The orange light from the candles above him made his eyes glow amber, speckles of light from the crystal glittering over his pale skin, his lips moving slightly as he listed off possible charms to himself.

"You should get an actual girlfriend." Remus said rather suddenly

"Scuse me?" Remus hadn't looked away from the chandelier but his lips had twisted into a smile.

"A real girlfriend, you should get one." He repeated

"Why?" Remus laughed shrugging

"So you've got someone who'll love you as much as you love yourself." Sirius snorted making Remus grin wider. "Really though,"

"Well then so should you." Remus frowned at that

"You know that's stupid." He said quietly

"Its not, you're kind, hot, and bloody brilliant." Sirius retorted somewhat angrily "You'll be able to do whatever you want, be with who ever you want." Remus snorted

"Werewolves don't have that luxury no matter what, I could be smarter than Dumbledore and it wouldn't make any difference, no one will hire me. People are afraid of werewolves."

"I'm not," Sirius replied

"Yeah well you're mad aren't you?"

"You'll have the girl and the kids and the picket fence an all that."

"No, I won't. There won't be a fence, kids, or a girl. No one in their right mind marries a werewolf. No one in their right mind hires a werewolf. After Hogwarts there's nothing for me, I'll probably end up wandering the streets like some vicious stray." He said bitterly. Sirius stood moving to sit on the bed beside Remus, the boys amber eyes were wet as he scowled at the ceiling, in the light silvery scars could be seen across his face.

"I'll marry you." Sirius said quietly getting an odd look from Remus.

"What?"

"I'll marry you," Sirius repeated "And you won't have to worry about finding a job, I'll take care of you." Remus blinked

"Have you gone barmy?" he asked incredulously, Sirius smiled

"According to you I've always been." He answered face becoming solemn again "But I'm serious." Remus ignored this rolling his eyes and snorting.

"Your poor libido would suffer too much." He joked, quieting as he noticed Sirius's still sincere expression "You aren't really serious are you?" he questioned quietly

"I've never meant anything more." Sirius answered "Rem, if you say yes, you'll be it for me I swear." Remus laughed uncomfortably

"I can't make you give up the girl and the fence and the…the, I can't make you give that up because I'm to lame to take care of myself." The way Sirius was looking at him was making it hard for Remus to string words together.

"Remmie, there wasn't ever going to be a fence or a girl for me." He said leaning over the other slightly "Say yes." He said so quietly Remus wasn't sure he had actually heard him "Please Rem, say yes, let me take care of you." Remus's cheeks turned pink unable to tear his gaze away from Sirius's stormy grey eyes.

"Si-Siri-" the animagis grazed long fingers across Remus's cheek

"Merlin Rem, please say yes, I want to make you happy." He breathed in the werewolves ear his lips grazing the appendage lightly. Remus was so flustered by this point he couldn't form words. "I love you Remus, marry me, please Rem, I promise I'll make you happy." This snapped Remus out of his stunned silence

"What?" he stuttered Sirius sat up slightly, looking into Remus's eyes again, their noses almost touching.

"I love you." Sirius said voice still quite and soft "If you'll let me I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life." Remus's face was on fire.

"You don't have to do this…" he mumbled

"I want to Remus, Merlin I want this so badly." He held he boys face delicately between his hands "You don't have to say yes. If you say no I'll drop it, but please say yes Rem." The werewolf blinked back completely stunned, unsure of what to say. Sirius backed off taking Remus's silence as a no "Sorry, I should probably go-" he mumbled moving to stand before Remus caught his wrist.

"Wa-wait, I didn't say no…" he mumbled letting go of Sirius in favor of fiddling with his sleeve "I, I just, I mean what is this? This isn't just some thing right?" he asked glancing pointedly down at the bed he was still on. Sirius's hands were instantly on his face again his deep grey eyes staring solemnly into Remus's.

"This is in no way 'just some thing." I mean this." Remus bit his lip for a moment before leaning forward quickly to press a kiss to Sirius's lips before pulling back just as quickly

"Okay." He said.

"What?" Sirius asked looking stunned

"Okay, I'll marry you." Remus said blushing bright red.

"Seriously?" Sirius asked in disbelief

"Seriously." Sirius was staring wide eyed at him "W-we should go, you have practice in the morning." Remus said standing. He left the room behind the mirror, Sirius walking quietly beside him. Remus was filled with a strange bubbly feeling as they passed the last few students heading to their common rooms curfew approaching. He was engaged, to Sirius Black, _engaged_ and no one else knew. He didn't know if he wanted to tell everyone he saw or keep it their little secret. They were _engaged_, the word sent a thrill down his spine, he couldn't deny that he had thought of Sirius in a more than platonic way but he hadn't ever dreamed his friend felt the same.

"Shrivelfig." Remus said as they approached the Fat Lady, his voice shook slightly; adrenaline seemed to be pumping through his body slightly late. The common room was filled with little huddles of people, James and Peter were playing chess near one of the windows.

"Hey." James mumbled staring at the board for a moment as they approached; he gave a knight his orders before glancing up at his friend. "What the bloody hell happened to you lot?" he asked looking them over. Both boys looked shell shocked and Remus's hands were shaking slightly. The werewolf blushed heavily stuttered for a moment then excused himself, leaving Sirius to answer James and Peters questioning gazes. "What was that about?" James asked watching Remus bolt up to their dormitory. Sirius bit his lip, going from looking like he was walking on air to desperately worried in a fraction of a second.

"I better go check on him…" Sirius disappeared after the werewolf leaving no one to answer his friend's questions.

Remus jolted in surprise as the door opened trying desperately to wipe hot tears from his face. "Rem!" Sirius rushed to him sounding alarmed "Remus? Are you okay? If you don't want to do this you don't have to." Remus shook his head fervently

"No, no, no!" he gasped through his tears grabbing onto the front of Sirius's shirt to make sure he didn't try and leave, he rested his head against his stomach laughing as he cried "My hands are shaking, Siri." He said

"Are you okay? Can I do anything?" Remus laughed loudly

"I'm so happy I'm shaking." He said kissing Sirius's stomach through his shirt.

"Oh," the simple phrase sent Remus over, he covered his face with his hands sobbing into his palms, his sobs mixed with bouts of laughter. When his hysterics finally reached the point that he couldn't breath he forced himself to calm down, taking big deep breaths before he fell back on his mattress.

"Merlin Padfood, what the hell did you do to him?" James demanded crossing the room as the door closed behind him. Remus covered his face again with his hands, trying to continue breathing deeply

"Apparently he's happy." Sirius answered sounding unsure of himself.

"Looks more like he's gone a bit loony." Remus slid both hands up to run through his hair grinning and biting his lip to keep the laughter back. He took in a deep breath held it then let it out in a shuddering sigh. It felt like a giant had been pried off his chest, Remus had stressed over what he was going to do once he left Hogwarts since fourth year. The pressure had been building up in his chest like a hex spreading through his body and somehow it was all just suddenly gone. He'd have food, shelter, and most importantly someone there to care whether he lived or died. He'd do something so that he wasn't completely useless to Sirius, it didn't matter what right now though, he didn't have to hassle himself over that. They'd figure it out later. Tears were blooming again in his eyes. no longer hysterical, now calm relief, he wiped at them with his sleeve.

"Are either of you going to tell me what's going on?" James asked

"I-I asked him to marry me." Sirius said. James glanced between his two friends, he had known Sirius had more than just a thing for Remus for quite some time. The other boy had spoken about wanting to marry the werewolf on more than one occasion, though in more of a wistful dreamy fashion than anything.

"And that's happy?" James asked nodding to Remus still trying to fight tears on the bed.

"Yes, quite." Remus answered sitting up

"Can I ask how you go from nothing to engaged in," he glanced at his watch "Three quarters of an hour? Or would I rather not know?" Remus laughed

"I honestly don't know." James just sighed and shook his head

"Right well, congratulations and all but we've got practice in the morning." He said "So don't stay up late or anything…" he wrinkled his nose and shook his head trying not to let his mind dwell to long on that thought "and if you do please use a silencing charm." He added just to be on the safe side before giving the two a broad smile and leaving for the restroom. Sirius sat beside Remus on his bed with a grin

"Are you really this ecstatic?" He asked running a hand through the blonds hair, Remus leaned into the touch and nodded.

"You have no idea what you've done to me Siri." He said letting his eyes close.

"I've done well?" Sirius's hand slid behind the werewolf's neck

"Quite."

"Could I kiss you?" Sirius asked quietly Remus grinned

"Yes." Sirius brought his lips to his friends, his fiancé's, kissing him very softly before Remus grabbed his shirt pulling him forward opening his mouth to the animagis, Sirius who wasted no time taking advantage of this, exploring the younger boy's warm mouth and pressing their bodies more closely together. Remus scrambled back on the bed drawing Sirius along with him, settling only when they had to part for air, Sirius entwined his fingers with Remus's moving them up onto the pillow. Sirius trailed open mouthed kisses across Remus's jaw and down the column of his neck until he reached the boys sweater. Remus gasped and writhed under Sirius his mind reeling, he hadn't ever so much as held someone's hand, the feeling of Sirius's lips on his neck, his body pressed so firmly against him, Merlin his body, it was blissfully overwhelming. Remus let his eyes close as Sirius's free hand slipped beneath his sweater, gently sweeping across his abdomen, leaving him breathless.

"Blimey!" Peter's surprised yell brought both boys back to earth. Peter looked at them in confusion before shaking his head and throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't even want to know." He said falling into his own bed and closing the curtains. Sirius grinned and rolled off Remus curling up beside him and pulling him close.

"Goodnight, Love." Remus bit his lip and buried his head against Sirius's chest.

"Night."

----

Er yes tada! Um I don't know what got me started on this pair but its fun for me…I might continue it but I'm not sure…I realize that behind the mirror is supposed to lead to Hogsmeade which if I continue this will be mentioned. Please Review it makes me feel less lame for babbling at the end like this…I feel a bit insane if no one answers, I'll even reply back to you…Lots of Love!

Hope


End file.
